healthyrecipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Food
Food & Tech: A Recipe for Better Eating Food and tech 001.jpg food_and_tech_002.jpg food_and_tech_003.jpg food_and_tech_004.jpg food_and_tech_005.jpg food_and_tech_006.jpg food_and_tech_007.jpg food_and_tech_008.jpg food_and_tech_009.jpg food_and_tech_010.jpg food_and_tech_011.jpg food_and_tech_012.jpg food_and_tech_013.jpg food_and_tech_014.jpg food_and_tech_015.jpg food_and_tech_016.jpg food_and_tech_017.jpg food_and_tech_018.jpg food_and_tech_019.jpg food_and_tech_020.jpg food_and_tech_021.jpg food_and_tech_022.jpg food_and_tech_023.jpg food_and_tech_024.jpg food_and_tech_025.jpg food_and_tech_026.jpg food_and_tech_027.jpg food_and_tech_028.jpg food_and_tech_029.jpg food_and_tech_030.jpg food_and_tech_031.jpg food_and_tech_032.jpg food_and_tech_033.jpg food_and_tech_034.jpg food_and_tech_035.jpg food_and_tech_036.jpg food_and_tech_037.jpg food_and_tech_038.jpg food_and_tech_039.jpg food_and_tech_040.jpg food_and_tech_041.jpg food_and_tech_042.jpg food_and_tech_043.jpg food_and_tech_044.jpg food_and_tech_045.jpg food_and_tech_046.jpg food_and_tech_047.jpg food_and_tech_048.jpg food_and_tech_049.jpg food_and_tech_050.jpg food_and_tech_051.jpg food_and_tech_052.jpg food_and_tech_053.jpg food_and_tech_054.jpg food_and_tech_055.jpg food_and_tech_056.jpg food_and_tech_057.jpg food_and_tech_058.jpg food_and_tech_060.jpg food_and_tech_061.jpg food_and_tech_063.jpg food_and_tech_064.jpg food_and_tech_065.jpg food_and_tech_066.jpg food_and_tech_067.jpg food_and_tech_070.jpg food_and_tech_071.jpg food_and_tech_072.jpg food_and_tech_073.jpg food_and_tech_074.jpg food_and_tech_075.jpg food_and_tech_076.jpg food_and_tech_077.jpg food_and_tech_078.jpg food_and_tech_079.jpg food_and_tech_080.jpg food_and_tech_081.jpg food_and_tech_082.jpg food_and_tech_083.jpg food_and_tech_084.jpg food_and_tech_085.jpg food_and_tech_086.jpg food_and_tech_087.jpg food_and_tech_088.jpg food_and_tech_089.jpg food_and_tech_090.jpg food_and_tech_091.jpg food_and_tech_092.jpg food_and_tech_093.jpg food_and_tech_094.jpg food_and_tech_095.jpg food_and_tech_096.jpg food_and_tech_097.jpg food_and_tech_098.jpg food_and_tech_099.jpg food_and_tech_100.jpg food_and_tech_101.jpg food_and_tech_102.jpg food_and_tech_103.jpg food_and_tech_066.jpg food_and_tech_104.jpg food_and_tech_105.jpg food_and_tech_106.jpg food_and_tech_107.jpg food_and_tech_108.jpg food_and_tech_109.jpg food_and_tech_110.jpg food_and_tech_111.jpg food_and_tech_112.jpg food_and_tech_113.jpg food_and_tech_114.jpg food_and_tech_115.jpg food_and_tech_116.jpg food_and_tech_117.jpg food_and_tech_118.jpg Thanks for a great event! Enter our latest contest >> Date: October 10, 2010 Time: 11am-7:30pm; panel discussion @ 2pm Location: San Francisco Ferry Building About the event Can Technology Shape the Way We Eat?: Learn how websites, blogs and apps have the power to influence and educate our food choices. Indulge in outdoor food tastings prepared by local chefs at the beautiful San Francisco Ferry Building. At 2pm, join Jimmy Wales, founder of Wikipedia, and our panel of speakers in an informative discussion on the power of food and technology. : Free event, all ages welcome! Speakers Jimmy Wales is the founder of Wikipedia and co-founder of Wikia. Wales holds several degrees in finance and currently holds the board-appointed "community founder" seat on the Board of Trustees for the Wikimedia Foundation, the non-profit organization which operates Wikipedia. Wales co-founded Wikia with fellow Wikimedia trustee Angela Beesley in 2004. Dean Ornish, M.D., is the founder and president of the non-profit Preventive Medicine Research Institute in Sausalito, California. He is also Clinical Professor of Medicine at the University of California, San Francisco. Dr. Ornish received his medical degree from the Baylor College of Medicine. The author of four New York Times' bestsellers, Dr. Ornish's most recent book, The Spectrum (2007), informs readers as to how to personalize their eating habits based on personal health goals, preferences, and needs. Dr. Bill Pease is chief scientist at GoodGuide, the online service that rates products and companies by their health, environmental and social impact. GoodGuide currently rates 17,000 food products on their nutritional value. Bill is a PhD toxicologist who has taught risk assessment at UC Berkeley and worked for a variety of regulatory and non-profit organizations. Since his creation of Scorecard.org in 1998 he has been a leader in providing easy-to-understand, actionable information about toxic chemicals and environmental risks to the public using web-based tools. Jane Goldman is the Editor in Chief of CHOW and also oversees the editorial and development teams for CHOW.com, an interactive media property for food and drink enthusiasts, and UrbanBaby, an online parenting resource. Prior to establishing the print version of CHOW, Goldman served as editor of The Industry Standard, the record-breaking magazine about business and technology. Her work has been featured in New York, Rolling Stone, Wired, Savvy, and Us. Goldman holds a law degree from Stanford and a degree in film production from NYU. Humberto Kam is Senior Manager of Online Communications for the Monterey Bay Aquarium, where he is responsible for many of the Aquarium's online initiatives, including the Seafood Watch website, social media as well as the organization's iPhone app. Prior to working at the Aquarium, Kam worked for The Walt Disney Company where he created games that bridged the online and theme park experiences. Kam holds a B.S. in Industrial Engineering from Texas A&M University and an MBA from The Pennsylvania State University. Gil Penchina is a serial entrepreneur and CEO of Wikia.com, a top 100 web site that offers extensive content on topics ranging from Recipes to Lifestyle to Music, Games, Movies and more. The site now reaches 30mm unique visitors per month. Penchina is an active angel investor in companies such as Linkedin, Paypal, Flock, ZipRealty, Plusmo, Coveroo, SiteJabber as well as a variety of other consumer Internet services. Chefs and Restaurants Laurine Wickett is chef and CEO of Left Coast Catering. A culinary veteran, Wickett is the epitome of a hands-on chef. Despite her administrative responsibilities, she prefers to be in the kitchen, working directly with all aspects of food production. Wickett's passion for food led to her being a 2009 participant on Top Chef: Las Vegas (Season 6). John Silva is the chef and owner of San Francisco based Culinary Eye Catering and Events. For the last 13 years, Silva has worked in a variety of kitchen settings, ranging from large catering outfits in the South Bay, to small dive boat galley kitchens off the coast of Santa Barbara, to bistro restaurants in San Francisco. Silva's experience as a chef has convinced him that life’s best moments are spent around great food. Laird Boles received his culinary arts degree from Johnson & Wales University, and apprenticed at the Charleston Grill (South Carolina) under Michelin Star Chef Bob Waggoner. During his tenure at the Charleston Grill, the restaurant received two nominations for the James Beard Award (the Oscars of the food world). Boles has participated in a variety of cooking competitions, including Orlando's Battle of the Parks, an Iron Chef-style throw down. Boles relocated to San Francisco in 2009 and held a Sous Chef position at San Francisco's Waterbar before joining Spire as Executive Chef. Vincent Schofield is the former chef at Ebb & Flo. Known for his pressed sandwiches and creative entrees, Schofield has found a new home for himself as current head chef and owner of Darwin Cafe. Claudine Dagit is the owner of Sugar & Spice Catering Company. A Bay Area native, Dagit believes in using food products that are not only healthy, but also humane and environmentally safe. Armed with a longtime passion for cooking, Dagit's business is based on the belief that the food we eat should come from the earth and not a factory. Sugar & Spice only uses foods that are locally grown. Enter to Win Our Next Contest! Leave a comment and tell us about your favorite dinner recipe for a chance to win $250 at Sur La Table. Visit the contest page for more details. Partnering Organizations Category:Events